Anubi
Anubi '(アヌビス ''Anubisu) are an ancient race in Earthland, specifically the Pergrande Kingdom. Description Anubi are a bipedal, canine-like creature, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. They posses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on their chest. They have a long snout and ears. When their mouth is open, they have two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. They posses cream-colored fur on their torso, and blue fur on their thighs that resembles shorts. They have a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. Anubi stand on their toes rather than on their entire foot as it is seen as disrespectful to the land they are blessed with. The Anubi have developed four small black appendages on their head, which rise when one reads or manipulates aura, a special energy that it senses. Anubi can study this energy to predict the movements of their opponents and track their quarry. They also have the power to manipulate this energy in an offensive manner, in the form of explosive spheres of energy. Anubi can understand human speech, and have been reported to communicate with humans through telepathy. Anubi are generally very fast and strong. After undergoing a '''Symbiosis Evolution, the Anubi take on an amazing form. In it's Optimum Form, the Anubi's cream fur becomes longer, and their thighs slim down. They develop more spikes on the back of their paws, which have turned crimson. They also develop spikes on both of their feet, which have become crimson too. Their aura-sensing appendages grow longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. Their shoulders also possess a spike each. Their aura heightens throughout their body, which formed black markings on their blue fur. Optimum Form Anubi are originally believed to be the first discovered creature capable of Symbiosis Evolution. Anubi are considered to be very wise, and are loyal to each other. It is said that no two Anubi will fight one another less face banishment. Because Anubi can sense the intentions of creatures, they prefer to live in secrecy such as in mountains or caves. To find an Anubi is seen as good luck as they are experts at stealth, causing the world to believe that Anubi are myths, similar to Dragons. Their diets consists of herbs, despite their canine-like teeth. Meat is regarded as a extremely special treat, given to Anubi who are deemed worthy. The lifespan of an Anubi is almost twice of a human's. The largest community of Anubi can be found in the Astral Cave system, located below the ancient Astral Ruins. History Hundreds of years ago, Anubi once lived on the Surface World, aka Earthland in the Astral Ruins. This is known as the Golden Age of the Anubi. The Astral Ruins were once made up of beautiful constructed temples dedicated to the Anubi's god, Anubis. In such temples were shrines, intricate lighting systems, elegant jewelry, and much more. The Anubi, similar to the Exceed of Edolas, were worshiped like gods from the humans the Anubi held as slaves. One human slave, named Aster, had developed a friendship with a young Anubi named Dex. Dex and Aster's friendship were tested several times, but the two had developed an amazing bond that no one come come between. When the Dragon Civil War broke out, the anient Astral Ruins was a battle ground. The magnificent buildings were destroyed and the humans, spurred on by rage, revolted against the Anubi and started killing them. The Anubi couldn't fight back as violence was never a part of their culture. Aster and Dex tried to calm the two races, but the destruction brought their homes was too much for either party to handle. In another small exchange, Aster was killed by a spear thrown by a human. Dex tried to take care of the womb, but it was too severe. It was in this moment that Dex achieved the first recorded [[Symbiosis Evolution|'Symbiosis Evolution']]. Despite the bond between Aster and Dex being the reason Dex could transform, he had been tainted by pain and turned against the humans. In his new Optimum Form, Dex obliterated most of the humans. Rage and sorrow clouded his judgement, and he ended up staying in his Optimum Form permanently. As the newly appointed leader, Dex lead the remaining Anubi down into the Astral Cave system where the colonized it and pledged to never go topside. Notable Anubi Anubis The god worshiped by the Anubi. He is depicted in various forms, but mostly in his Optimum Form. Dex Dex is the current chief of the Anubi colony located in the Astral Caves. He is the only survivor from the Golden Age of his race. He is permanently stuck in his Optimum Form and despises humans with every fiber of his being. Lucky Lucky is a male Anubi who was tamed by Nate Bell in the Astral Ruins. He acts as a loyal servant to Nate and accompanies him wherever he goes. Category:Race Category:Races Category:Magical creatures Category:Magic Creatures Category:Animals